


Kapitan Amercia and the Iron Man

by Amberdreams, Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Jay Tryfanstone's comics_big bang fic - Kapitan Amerika and the Iron Man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kapitan Amercia and the Iron Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/gifts).



My first real venture into the Avengers verse, thanks to the bad influence of my lovely friend[ ](http://tryfanstone.livejournal.com/profile)[**tryfanstone**](http://tryfanstone.livejournal.com/) who wrote this fic for the [](http://comics-bb.livejournal.com/profile)**comics_bb**  
You can read this wonderful Russian (yes Russian) AU either on **[Jay's website](http://www.tryfanstone.co.uk/russia.htm)** , on **[LJ](http://tryfanstone.livejournal.com/139860.html)** or on **[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/846828)** if you prefer.

This is the _Red Son_ reboot, in which Steve Rogers' childhood heroes were aviators and polar explorers, and Tony Stark grew up reading _Captain America_ comics in Siberia.  
 **Warnings** : One NSFW picture  
First, the cover.  I accidentally made Steve a bit stern-looking instead of just serious.  
I had some fun creating the brushes for the eagles, hammer & sickle and even the motorbike.

The next two are probably a bit spoilery, in that they illustrate two specific scenes from the fic. But without the context, I don't know... First, Tony dons a suit to take Captain America for a ride above the Moscow skyline. 

_"Everything was white, snow-‐covered, gorgeous: the great expanse of Red Square and the onion domes of the Kremlin and Saint Basil’s, the churches, the blockish tower blocks and the sweeping heights of Moscow’s Seven Sisters… . She was beautiful in winter, his city, an ice princess."_  
  
Then I ventured into a sexy-times scene because I loved the description so much...  
So here's my **NSFW** Tony/Steve picture - not my first slash, but my first porny pic!  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/16660955076)

" _Tony's back so strongly arched under Steve's hands he felt he held a wild and magical creature in his hands, a firebird_ ..."

I did some text/chapter dividers, using Russian folk art book illustrations combined with images from the fic.  


There were a load of other images I'd have loved to illustrate but we ran out of time...

For those interested in such things, below is a bit about my process and reference sources etc.

Everything was done in GIMP this time - I did some rough pencil sketches to test out the designs then went straight to digital.  Lots and lots of layers, making my own brushes for the repeating patterns (hammer and sickle, eagles and the motorbike).  
 **References** : Google images was my best friend.  There are loads of HQ promo pics for the various Marvel films so I plundered those shamelessly, for Iron Man's body armour and Steve's face in particular.  The Russian folk art is taken from several of Ivan Bilibin's children's book illustrations (the frames for the Moscow sky and the Steve/Tony pictures plus the fretwork design in the banners).  The background picture of Moscow in the snow is an adaptation of Vasily Nesterenko's - _View of the Kremlin from the old town square_.  
The motorbike which features in the story is also from a Google image search - I know nothing about bikes so there was no way I was going to attempt drawing one freehand! LOL 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kapitan Amerika and the Iron Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/846828) by [Amberdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams), [Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone)




End file.
